The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of an engine system 100 for a vehicle is presented. The engine system 100 includes an engine 102 that produces drive torque. Air is drawn into the engine 102 through an intake manifold 104. A throttle valve 106 varies the volume of air drawn into the intake manifold 104. The throttle valve 106 is actuated by an electronic throttle controller (ETC) 108, thereby controlling opening of the throttle valve 106. The air mixes with fuel from a fuel injector 110 to form an air and fuel mixture.
The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders of the engine 102, such as cylinder 112. In various engine systems, such as the engine system 100, combustion is initiated by spark provided by a spark plug 114. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture produces torque. The engine 102 may transfer torque to a transmission 116 via a crankshaft 118. The transmission 116 drives one or more wheels of the vehicle.
Exhaust gas resulting from combustion is expelled from the cylinders to an exhaust system 122. The exhaust system 122 includes a catalytic converter 124 that is disposed in the stream of the exhaust gas. The catalytic converter 124 includes one or more catalysts that react with exhaust gas passing through the catalytic converter 124.
An engine control module (ECM) 130 controls torque output by the engine 102. For example, the ECM 130 may control torque output by the engine 102 by controlling the throttle valve 106, the fuel injector 110, and/or the spark plug 114. The ECM 130 may control torque output by the engine 102 based on a driver input, such as actuating an accelerator pedal 132 and/or a brake pedal 134.
An accelerator pedal position sensor 136 provides the ECM 130 with a signal indicating position of the accelerator pedal 132. Similarly, a brake pedal position sensor 138 provides the ECM 130 with a signal indicating position of the brake pedal 134. For example only, the ECM 130 may decrease torque output by the engine 102 when the driver removes pressure from the accelerator pedal 132.